Forbidden Love
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth ask Neal to be their son. Neal accepts, but has a different reason for doing so. Roleplay, Slash, Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt Bomer is so fucking hot. SEXUAL FRUSTRATION. This is inspired from another story that I read a while ago. I cannot find the story now, so I don't know who this is inspired from, which is an issue. I don't own White Collar! Roleplaying. SSSSSSSSSSLLLASH MUTHAFUCKAS. This is gonna get weird.**

**Neal's POV.**

"So, you're saying you'll do it?" Peter asked me. We were sitting at the dining room table having dinner. Peter and Elizabeth had just proposed that I be their son. I would be roleplaying as their son and them as my parents. I was able to choose whatever age I wanted to, and I could change it whenever I wanted.

This was a perfect way to get closer to Peter. I have had a crush on him ever since he got me out of jail and we became partners. I know he's married, but I wanted him so bad. I would be sleeping in the guest room. So living with Peter gave me a better chance to see him naked.

"Yeah. It sounds like a great idea." I smirked.

"Great! So when do you want to start?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, since I'm going to be living here, how about I just run back to my place and get some things and then I'll come back here and we can start?" I proposed.

"Sounds good to me." El replied.

"Me too." Peter smiled.

I took a cab back to my place, grabbed the essentials, and then headed back to Peter's place. I opened the door and went over to the couch to sit down. El and Peter walked downstairs and immediately got into it.

"Hi, honey!" El said. "How old are you?" She asked trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Free years old mommy!" I said, trying to sound childish.

"Your such an adorable baby." She pet my hair. Peter just stood there awkwardly.

I was devising a plan in my head. I wanted to have Peter give me a bath. I wanted him to see me naked. But I knew if I asked right now, Elizabeth would give me one.

"Firsty!" I yelled.

"You want something to drink, baby?" She moved over to where I was sitting and had me put my head on her lap. What I wasn't expecting was for El to remove her shirt and be half naked. I looked over at Peter who was still just standing there. She lifted my head to her breast and I began to suck on her nipple.

Obviously nothing came out, but I still sucked on it. Maybe this would make Peter jealous enough to fuck me. I continued to nurse from her until I had enough.

My plan was to wet my pants while El was holding me so Peter would have to give me the bath while she changed, but I had a better idea. I would ask for Peter to hold me and then I would wet my pants. Then I would ask El if Peter would take a bath with me. I don't think she would say no, seeing how she just breastfed me. And I don't think she would let Peter say no either.

"Daddy, hold me?" I asked.

"Of course daddy will hold you." He said, a smile growing across his face. He walked over to me and El and lifted me up. He had one hand wrapped around my back and the other on my ass, which was turning me on. I just hoped Peter couldn't feel my erection. I connected my feet around his back and rested my head on his muscular chest.

"Aw, how cute!" El gushed. She took a picture with her phone. "I'm going to start a scrapbook!"

I then started to pee in my pants. I felt the warm fluid flowing through my jeans and seeping through them. I could feel them sticking to Peter's shirt.

I could tell Peter notice because he asked, "Did you go pee pee in your pants?"

"Sorry daddy." I frowned.

"It's okay, buddy." He said, setting me down on a chair.

I then turned to El and asked, "Mommy, can I take a bath with daddy?"

She smiled, "Of course you can."

I looked at Peter, who didn't say anything. He wasn't smiling anymore, he looked confused.

"Peter, can you carry him upstairs and take a bath with him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Peter replied, curiously.

Peter lifted me up again, the same way he had previously, and I felt the spot on his shirt where I had peed. He carried my up the stairs and set me down on the toilet seat in the bathroom.

Peter pulled off my pants and then removed my shirt and then my socks. He hesitated for a minute before removing my briefs. My dick was now completely erect and it sprung up and hit my abs. Peter ignored that, and then turned the bathwater on. He made sure the water was a good temperature before he began to remove his clothes.

First he removed his shirt, revealing his slightly hairy muscular chest that I wanted to cum all over. Then Peter removed his socks and then his pants. His boxers were the only thing that remained, but he didn't remove them. It took everything in me to stop myself from masturbating.

Peter waited until the water was at a good level and then he picked me up and put me in the tub. Now he started to remove his boxers. His dick was flaccid and surrounded by a lot of hair. His balls hung low.

Peter stepped into the bath with me and I instantly moved closer, tangling our legs. We were sitting on opposite sides, which gave me a good view of his dick.

"Neal, what are you doing?" I couldn't tell if he was asking the three-year-old me, or my actual self.

"Daddy, your penis is really big!" I said, reaching for it. Peter flinched when I started to stroke his cock. He moaned as I did so. He became hard after only a few pumps.

This didn't feel real. I was finally touching Peter's dick. And he liked it. I stroked him faster and harder until he was moaning uncontrollably.

Peter released his huge load in the bathtub. This was all I needed to send me over the edge. Without even touching my dick, I shot my load into the water too.

"Daddy, what's that white stuff?" I joked.

He didn't answer. He only leaned closer to me. We were only centimeters apart now. I could feel his breath against my lips. Peter closed the space and connected our lips for a long and passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, we broke the kiss and I lied down on Peter's chest.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered.

"I love you too, son." He whispered back. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him. I looked up at him and reconnected our lips.

Just then, Elizabeth opened the door, only to see us making out. Peter and I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neal's POV. **

**Neal is 3 years old.**

Just then, Elizabeth opened the door, only to see us making out. Peter and I froze.

She paused for a few minutes taking in the sight. Then she said, "This is so cute! Neal, are you giving Daddy kisses?"

I didn't know how to reply, or why she wasn't getting mad.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture, my hard dick was clearly visible. I looked over at Peter who was just as confused as me. He tried to hide his cock from view.

"Neal," El began. I direction my attention back to her, "suck Daddy's nipple. It will be adorable. Everyone will think you mistook it for Mommy's breast."

I didn't know why she was acting so weird. I hesitated before complying with her request. I leaned in and put my lips around Peter's nipple. I began to suck on it; Peter leaned his head back and moaned.

El took another picture and then waited for us to finish. I licked all of the hairs on his nipples before biting down a bit. Peter jerked up into me. I moved my hand down and jerked his cock a couple of times. Then I moved my lips to his and kissed him roughly.

I decided I was done being a baby for now. I wanted to be eighteen. I broke the kiss with Peter and looked over at El who was smiling.

"Time for bed, sweetie!" She said.

"No, Mom. I'm eighteen now. I'll go to bed whenever I want." I said. I stood up in the bath, letting my hard dick bounce around. I stepped out of the tub and dried off quickly. I dropped the towel to the floor, leaving it for Peter. On my way out I let my boner brush up against El.

I went into my new room, got dressed, and fell asleep after a few hours of reading.

I woke back up a few hours later, needing to pee. I decided instead of using the bathroom, that I could just wet my bed so I could go sleep with Peter and El.

I waited a few moments before I felt the liquid leave my cock. I was lying on my stomach and felt the pee saturate my clothes and the bed. It was a solid minute before I finished. My dick was hard so I ground it into the soaked bed. Next, I went to Peter and El's room.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Yes, honey?" She immediately woke up, concerned.

"I peed in my bed." I stated.

She turned the light on and look at me. My clothes were wet and wreaked of pee. She got out of bed and came over to me. She was completely naked, and I looked over at Peter on the bed. He was nude too. I smirked.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." She said.

She stripped all my clothes off and brought me onto the bed between her and Peter. I felt Peter turn and wrap an arm around me, pulling me close to him. I was facing El and I could feel Peter's dick on my ass.

El turned off the light and then looked at me. "I know you and Peter have feelings for each other." She stated. I figured she was talking to the real me and not their son. "There's only one thing that you can do so Mommy won't be mad."

I gave her a confused look. She pulled the covers off her and revealed her naked body to me again. "Play with Mommy." She smiled.

I smirked back and reached down to her vagina. I felt Peter remove his arm from around me and lie on his back. I put two of my fingers into her cunt and began to thrust them quickly.

I kept thrusting them in and out at a fast pace, listening to her moan the entire time. It was hot, but it didn't feel right. I wanted Peter.

Just then, El let out a loud moan and I felt her orgasm as she clenched around my fingers. I pulled them out and laid back down. I looked to the left and saw Peter jacking off.

A few seconds later, he shot his huge load over all three of us. It was an amazing day.

And we were just getting started.

**Sorry it's been so long! I am the worst at updating. :( I love you for reading this!**


End file.
